Blind
by Pussnboots17
Summary: after a horrible accident Mira is left bind and stuck living with her half brother in new york, with only a slim chance of ever getting her sight back and finding love. but could one mistake meeting help her get one or both of the things she wants uuaout of life and more? RaphXOC, eventual DonXOC MikeyXOC and LeoXUsagi
1. Chapter 1

**Blind**

This sucked big time how the hell was I going to live now, ONE dam head injury and I was blind. I couldn't see a fucking thing. I could feel and hear everything around me but I couldn't see who or what it was. I sighed in frustration. I was able to go home today. The doctors were skeptical that I would ever see again. Saying that it was a rare thing for trauma to cause blindness, and the chances of my vision recovering was slim. I heard the door open and someone enter my room.

"Hey sis, how ah you feeling?"

I smiled as I heard my hot headed brother enter the room to take me home. More like his home seeing as it wasn't quite safe for me to be on my own yet.

"I have been better Casey, and not being able to see is a real pain in the ass."

I heard him chuckle as he placed a hand on my shoulder before leading me out of my room. Soon we were out of the hospital and in the car were April was waiting for us.

"Hey Mira, ready to head home? I got your room all set."

"Sounds good to me I am soooooo glad to be out of there."

"I bet. I know I would be."

I reached out and gently punched Casey in the arm. Making him chuckle again, the ride home was filled with pleasant chit chat and laughter. When we got the Aprils house Casey and April helped me up the stairs and to the flat above the shop. The evening was quiet and relaxing I got use to walking around using the cane I was given to find my way around, I had a pretty good idea of where everything was and the way to my room, I bumped into several things, before walking into a wall.

"Casey! A little help dude?" I groaned putting a hand on my head were it hit the wall.

"Oh dam. Sorry sis, here let me help you."

I felt him take my hand and lead me to my room which was on the same floor as the kitchen and living room. He lead me to my bed were I sat and flopped back. I felt Casey sit next to me, taking my hand.

"You ok? I mean, I know its goanna be hard to adjust and all….."

He trailed off. I felt out for his hand and took it, giving him a sad smile.

"Don't worry, I will be fine, you've put me in worse positions so this will be a walk in the park."

He let go of my hand and gently punched my arm. I smiled at him pulling him in a hug, wishing I could see him. After the hug he left to go help April with lunch. I missed being able to see things around me it made thing so much easier. I know that I shouldn't get my hopes up but I really hoped my sight would return so I could see and get back to my normal life. I was I going to get a boyfriend now? Most guys would not want to work around the handicap and do stuff that would work for both of us. Most guys got clammy at the thought of changing their style to fit someone else, even if it's in the smallest way.

I sighed there goes my chance at finding a boyfriend, and getting married before I turned 35, and me being 20 my time was slowly running out to reach my goal and being blind just shot that chance into the 10% chance of ever happening instead of the 50% it was at.

The rest of the day was slow and full of me getting used to being blind and getting to know the house. I could feel tons of bruises forming on my legs and other places. That I hit into things trying to find my way around the apartment. Dinner was simple take out pizza from a place down the street. It was actually pretty good. After sitting around talking and listening to the news, I carefully made it to my room and put on my headphones blasting my music.

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up and headphones around my neck and feeling cold, I got up and made my way to my door, I was just opening it when I heard the window to my room open I froze as I heard someone climb through.

"Aw, shit. Casey is goanna kill me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened my mouth to scream, only to feel a cold strange textured hand cover my mouth. Moving on instinct I lifted my leg up in kicked at the approximate spot the intruder's crotch would be and gave it a good strong kick. I smiled as I felt my foot connect with him but it was quickly gone as I felt it was hard instead of soft jamming my ankle. I heard him grunt at my action making him loosen his grip on my mouth giving me a chance to bite down on his hand. He jerked away cussing. I screamed and opened the door running out only to crash into the couch and roll over the top, slamming into the floor.

"MIRA WHAS WRONG, WHATS GOING ON?"

"THERE IS A MAN IN MY ROOM!"

"Take a chill pill Casey it only me I went in the wrong fucking window and she started to flip out on me before I could explain."

"Fuck Raph, what the hell I told you she was staying with us and to stay away for a few days till she settled in."

"Yeah, yeah, just needed a place to hide from the foot for a few."

"Wait Case you know this perv?"

"Hey I ain't no perv."

"Says the guy who climbed through my window in the middle of the night."

"She's got you there Raph."

"Shut up hose for brains"

There was a loud THAWCK and the sound for people rolling on the floor. I could hear April sigh and say something about making some tea and first aid kit. I sat on the couch and waited for the "children" to stop ruff housing. April soon came back with hot tea helping me to set it on the table. The sounds of fighting soon stopped, and I felt someone sit down next to me. I turned my head to look at who it was only to remember I was blind.

"What you lookin' at?"

His Brooklyn accent was thick, in an attractive yet slightly annoying way, but that may just because I was still pissed at him for climbing in my window and scaring the crap out of me.

"Well technicality I'm not looking at anything."

"Huh?"

"I'm blind, smart guy."

There was a rush of air as I felt what must have been his hand go up and down in front of my face. If I could see his hand I probably would have flinched but I didn't which was kind of weird as I possessed that thought. Well there goes my self-preservation.

"Dam, sorry I had no idea."

"It's a new development so don't feel too bad. Hell I still forget most of the time."

"New development?"

"Yeah, about a month ago, I was driving home after work and was hit from the side by a huge truck, my car flipped three times before crashing into a brick wall, I hit my head pretty hard and had to be dug out of my car, which was covered with bricks. I was unconscious when they found me and I didn't wake up for two week. When I came too I couldn't see a thing. They ran tests and the only thing they could come up with is that when I hit my head I must have damaged the part of my brain that lets me process what my eyes see. I was only released yesterday and walking around without crashing into something is hard."

"Shit that really sucks. What happened ta the ass that hit you?"

"The police couldn't find him, it's almost like he disappeared into thin air. Case here thinks someone is trying to kill me and thinks I should leave the country."

"I never said leave the country, I said you should just disappear for a few months till the police find the asshole and put him behind bars."

"Same thing bro, I mean were else would I go?"

He was quiet, putting a mental image of him with his mouth gaping open trying to think of a smart come back. I smiled and shook my head. I know he means well and all but I wasn't going to hid, we didn't know if someone had tried to kill or if it was just an accident were the driver freaked out and drove away. Though with the family's history of trouble with gangs (mainly the Purple Dragons) it was possible that someone was trying to kill me, but if that was the case I didn't want to lay low. Casey and April talked with Raph and I for a while, it was easy to tell he was almost as hotheaded as Casey, though he has a little more control over it. The more I heard him talk the more I wanted to know what he looked like, it was moments like this that I wished I could see. I remember hearing that some people would use their hands to feel and picture what the other would look like. I put my chin down facing were my hands were. I must have let out a sigh, while lost in my thoughts because the next thing I knew someone was taping my shoulder. I look over at who I believed to be Raph.

"Something wrong short stack?"

"I am not that short, you perv."

"And I ain't no perv. Plus that didn't answah my question."

" Humph, and I am just frustrated with the whole being blind thing, I mean you don't know how much you take things for granted till you lose it. I mean I want to know what you look like, but the only way to do that is to feel you, and I don't mean that in a creepy pervy way."

"I think I can see were you ah comin' from, but I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why is that?"

The room was silent, I could sense them turning to look at each other trying to come up with a good way to answer my question. The air seemed to get thick, I was just about to say forget it when there was a loud knock at the window. There was a click and I heard the window slide open, I sounded like three more people climbed through the window.

"Great, more people I can't see. Could this night get any better for me?"

I stood up and started to walk to where I remembered. I felt my leg connect with a side table, I let out a loud string of cuss word as I continued to walk to my room I went to walk through my door only to fully connect with the CLOSED door.

"Mother fucking asshole, I'm going to bed before I walk out a bloody window."

I then proceed to slam the door shut before falling on to my bed.

Raphs prov:

After Mira left my brothers all looked at me, I shrugged my shoulders. I never understood girls. April sighed and stood up.

"I'm going to talk to her."

"Should I come?"

"No you will just make it worse somehow, and you know it."

Casey opened his mouth to say something but then shut it knowing April was right, I chuckled at him earning a glare from him. Leo shook his head at me as Mikey hopped onto the couch turning on the tv. Don sat down on his other side, Leo sat in the arm chair to my left.

"What's up with that girl?"

"She just lost her sight, dummy."

"Ooooo, that sucks dude."

"Well that explains her frustration then."

Leo looked at the door the girls had gone in and sighed. I could sense a lecture coming, and rolled my eyes. He looked back to me and I saw it coming before he even opened his mouth.

"You let her see….know that you were here how could you be so carless."

"Don't get all high and mighty on me fearless, I was more worried about the fucking huntin' me down then who seen me entah one Casey's dam windows."

"Watch you language Raph, and you could have been a little more careful, its easy to tell that's she been through enough already and finding out the city has giant turtles running around."

"She won't if we don't let her touch us, otherwise we ah just normal people ta her."

He looked at me his gaze meeting mine, I could tell this was going to me a long night, and it would end in fight like normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

After April had left my room I walked to the widow and carefully climbed out. I was careful to make sure I was on each step before I moved on to the next step. The ladder was little harder, but I somehow made it to the ground safely. I then started walking, I knew I couldn't see but I need to be out of the house not seeing was driving me crazy I hated it. I felt so out of touch and lost, I wanted to see again not be stuck touching people to get an idea of how they look. I walked for what seemed like hours but in reality must have been only and half an hour to an hour.

I kept wandering blindly around the city till my cell went off, I pressed the button to answer the call with a little trouble but soon had the caller able to talk.

"Mira where the HELL are you? How did you get out of the house?"

" I don't know where I am, but I was able to climb out of the window no problem so that's how I got out, how would you expect me to know where I am any ways I'm BLIND!"

"What were you thinking sneaking out you're not 15 anymore, you know it's dumb for you to still do this. At you age you should know this."

"Says the guy who goes out every night with a hockey mask and a bunch of sport equipment, to bust heads every night just because he has live and let go problems with a guy 5 times his fucking size."

He was silent, on the other I heard someone say "she has a point Casey." There was a laugh and a loud "ow, not cool Raph."

I heard Casey sigh, and knew was trying to gain his composer, and think of what to say without losing his temper.

"Look I know this is hard but I need you to work with us to make it easier, so please just give me a guess on where you are and we will come find you ok, please."

"Fine I think I'm a few blocks from the docks near the east side."

"Ok hang tight we are coming to get you."

"Ok see you soon"

I heard the phone click off, letting me know that he had disconnected the call. Leaned against the wall that I had felt out during the call. After a few a slid down the wall till I was sitting on the cold ground. I heard footsteps splash in a puddle near me. I could feel the presence of someone in front of me even before he spoke.

"You know Casey nearly had a cow when he found out you were gone?"

"Yeah, I figured as much, he has always been a little protective of me since his dad was killed and mom had her meltdown, guess getting into trouble is a family thing, I mean he excepted my dad but I don't think he ever really got over mom and his dad not being together and once she lost it made it his duty to keep me safe."

"Yeah I gathed as much from what he's told me, but he is right about you sneakin' out like that."

"I know, but ….."

"Look, I have a feeling you sneakin' out had a something ta do wit the whole touching me thing, it not that I don't want you ta touch me, it's…."

"Its what?"

"I'm not what you call normal, neithah ah my brothahs and fathah it mostly a trust thing ya know?"

"Sooo, if I promise not to tell or freak out when I figure out how you're not normal will you let me touch you?"

"You really want to feel me that bad huh?"

I reached out and punched his shoulder, I knew what he was implying from his tone, and could only imagine the smug look on his face to match is tone.

"You know what I mean, so can I?"

I heard him chuckle and stand up pulling me with him.

"Lets get to a less gang fill area, call Casey, and then yeah I'll let ya try figure out how I look. Ok?"

I nodded my head yes, and felt him pick me up, pulling me close to him, I felt his body tense as he I felt him crouch and then a few seconds later jump with great force be he landed on what sounded like a fire escape before he leaped again till we got to the roof.

Raphs prov:

I felt her cling to me every time she felt my body tense in preparation to jump, I believe she held on tighter after she realized we were on the roofs of the buildings that made up the city, I chuckled as I heard her let out a little yelp as I jumped to another roof, getting us out of a place where Hun and his goons would have no problem attacking us, and even worse the foot. Sure I could handle them but watching out for me and Mira would be dangerous for both of us, her being blind put her at more risk in a battle like ones I get in on a regular night for me and Casey.

I began to slow down after ten blocks or so, stopping on one of the roof I had discovered to be a safe zone from any gang activity. I set her down and pulled out my cell I sent a quick text to Casey and the others to let them know I had her and that we would meet them at Aprils in a bit. I looked over at Mira she was standing were I had put her down looking a little lost I guess that happens when can't see what you are used to see.

"Ya sure ya want to try and feel what I look like?

"Yes, I am, I have been blind for week and I am already sick of not seeing the people around me, I mean the first time I met April was right after my accident, so I don't know what see looks like except from what I'm told."

"Ok, as long as you're sure, and just as a fair warning I am not use to being touched like you are probably going to."

"So in other words you have never been touched by a girl before."

She arched her brow at me, I was quite glad she couldn't see she had me blushing which is a hard thing to do. I am the tough guy, blushing is not something I do. I mean she was cute, really cute. I have seen hot girls around the city even saved a few but saying she was cute it felt different then calling her hot. There was no real way to describe it. There was also no way I would act on my new feeling, not on Casey sister, or without his ok. Even I knew there are something's you just don't do when it comes to your friend's sisters.

"Are you goin' ta do this or not. I told the othahs we'd meet up wit 'em soon."

"Yeah, I am but you will have to come to me because I can't see you, and stop making it sound like we are going to do the nasty."

I shook my head and walked up to her. I took her hand in mine and put it to my face. I felt my face get hotter as she began to move her other hand to cup my face. She then began to move her hands gently across the rest of my face a small smile formed on her face as she went. Her hands moved to my neck, she stopped for a second her face showing her surprise as she reached my plastron, she took her time feeling it. It was almost like she was trying to picture every scratch and dent that had formed from every battle I had been in, including training exercises. She then went to my back and did the same to my shell.

After she was done she took a step back and looked at me.

"You're a turtle."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Raphs Prov:

I looked at her, did she really just say that calmly? She was still in the same spot, waiting for a reply.

"Yeah….."

"So that means your brothers are turtles too?

"And your father?"

"He's a giant rat."

"oh."

I could see her eyes widen a little and she leaned on the wall behind her, she seemed to be taking it all in. I was just glad she wasn't screaming, normally went someone sees a giant walking talking turtle they flip out and run the other way like I was planning on eating their hearts or something.

"Well I guess it is New York, and then Casey so anything is possible. Right?"

"That may be the best way for ya ta rationalize it."

"Yeah so I guess I should ask you to give me a lift home so Casey doesn't freak out any more."

"Here I'm goanna pick ya up so we can get goin', don't want Casey ta have a cow."

"Yeah, I will feel sorry for his kids when he has them."

I chuckled as I picked her up as I had before, holding her close, she seemed to have accepted the whole turtle thing pretty well and we had gone back to playful banter and teasing like we had been in before she had touched me, and found out what I was. The whole way home was full of us just talking and teasing each other, I don't think I had ever felt so relaxed around someone before. We reached Casey's all too soon, my brothers had already headed home so I left, after a quick 'see ya' to everyone.

I made sure to take my time getting home knowing that Leo was waiting for me probably planning to ask me why I took so long, and how could I have been so carless climbing into the wrong window when we knew Mira was there. Personally I didn't want to deal with it so I went home the long way. After I got into the lair I saw Leo siting in the chair he had set up at the front door for nights I go out on my own or something. Quite annoying actually, I mean why does he have to waste his time and energy telling me the same thing every time, especially when we both know that it's not going to change one fucking thing.

I managed to make it to my room without Leo hearing me, I laid down in my hammock looking at the stony ceiling. I could still feel were Mira had touched me. To be honest I hoped they didn't go away I kinda liked how her delicate hands felt on my rough scared skin. Not that I would tell her or any one that, it would have to be my little secret.

Mira's Prov:

It has been a few months now sense I met Raph, Leo, Mikey, and Don. They were all pretty cool, with every different personalities. Leo being the Leader was strong, and had a good sense of right and wrong, with a long list of what is honorable and dishonorable, though if you managed to get the stick up his ass out for a few he was pretty cool. Don was shy and extremely smart, he could make practically anything he wanted if he put his mind to it, and if you got him away from his tech stuff he could be pretty funny. Mikey was the joker, he's always there with some crazy new antic to make you smile or shake your head, I found if you say the right things to him, he actually can be serious and give you good advice on things.

Then there's Raph. He was the hot headed one, he and Leo are constantly getting into fights all the time. Raph acts before he thinks and has and extremely strong sense of right and wrong. He is constantly slapping Mikey upside the head and chasing him around the room. He got along with Don pretty well, mostly because he knew not got get on Raphs bad side. I liked Raph, he and I were always poking fun at each other. After a few weeks I got him to take me out of the house, Casey was a little skeptical of it but I convinced him I was safe with Raph, and that nothing would happen to, because of theses outings Raph and I became very close.

Not that either of us would admit it, but we were attracted to each other. Neither of us acted on our feelings mostly because of Casey. I didn't care he was a giant turtle, though I probably should but I didn't and it was night likes these that made me almost glad that I lost my site and had come to stay with Casey.

It was warm and the wind rushed through my hair as Raph carried me to our favorite hanging spot. Raph said he came here a lot mostly to get away from Leo, it had pillows blankets and a radio which we had turned to our mutually like stations that played decent music most of the time. We arrived at the hang out and I plopped down on to the cushions, I heard Raph getting into the small fridge we had set up and filled with a verity of different drinks. I heard him open our drinks and sit down next to me, handing me mine.

"I needed this, I think Casey is getting worse, with the whole you can't see so I have to do everything for you."

"Bettah you then me."

"You better watch it or I'm goanna set Leo on you."

"Sure you would, not that I'd listen ta him."

"True, though he seem to be trying not to lecture you on everything."

"Yeah, now its every othah thing I do that he lectures me. Cant wait for Usagi ta get here, that'll take Leo off my back for a few days."

"Usagi? Who is that?"

"Oh yeah you haven't met him yet have you. He's a friend from the battle nexus, he and Leo got pretty close and have been staying contact wit each other. Everyone keeps waitin' for 'em ta relize that they ah more then friends"

"So your saying that Leo hasn't realized that he's gay yet."

"Basically, its not hahd ta tell eithah Splintah knew he'd be gay since we were 10, I think he said something about a cartoon hero bein' hot

"Now that's funny."

"It'll be funniah when realizes he likes cock."

I laughed, and taking another drink, judging on how light headed I was the drink had vodka in it, which I liked it helped me distress. Raph chuckled next to me. An hour later we were heading home no longer affected by our one bottle of alcohol. We were taking our time enjoying the night. All of the sudden I felt Raph tense and put me down, I heard hem draw out his sai's.

"What's going on Raph?"

"We have a problem."

"That tells me so much, try and be a little more specific I am blind remember."

"The foot have decided ta come and say 'Hi', that specific enough for you?"

"Yes, yes it is."

"Stay against the wall I will try and keep them away from you."

"Ok, just be careful."

"I will try."

The sound of metal clashing into to metal was heard, mixed with the sounds of moans as I heard the foot get knocked out. I could sense Raph close to me. He seemed to be holding his own pretty well, after a few minutes I heard Raph crash into a wall near me with a very loud 'Thwak'. I flinched and felt out for him, I had just found him when I was pulled away violently my arms being held in a strong grip, by a single person.

"You got lucky in that car crash didn't you?"

I froze. I recognized that voice. It was Hun. Shit I was screwed, he hated me more than Casey. Mostly because I 'dated' him to get back at Casey for chasing of one of my boyfriends. We weren't together long, but it really pissed him off once I ended it. Looks like he can hold a grudge for a really long time at that.

"Let me go you fat bastard. Glad to know you still remember me. "

"I am going to enjoy this."

His grip on me tightened I winced at felt my body connect with a wall followed by my arms being freed from his grip. There was a loud thud as I felt a rush of air go by me. I could hear more fighting, before I was picked up by Raph. He was moving fast, I guessed he was trying to lose the foot and Hun.

Soon Raph hid in what I guessed to be a small shed on a roof, we waited quietly for about an half an hour before we spoke.

"Are they gone?"

"Think so… I don't heah 'em or sense 'em any were close."

"Thank god, are you ok? It sounded like you took a good beating."

"I'm fine, I have worse."

Reached out to touch him only to pull my hand away feeling something hot and sticky cover my once dry hand. I brought it up to my nose so I could smell it. The coppery smell gave it away, it was blood, Raph was bleeding and from what I felt, he was bleeding a lot.

"We need to get you to April and Casey so they can call Don and the others."

"I will be fine, but we do need to get going, it's risky to stay here long."

We were soon moving at slow pace to Casey's, I could feel Raph's strength start to disappear, I had to practically drag him down the fire escape, and pound on Casey's window. Raph was barley conscious by the time I got the window open.

April and Casey were immediately at our side asking us what happened, I was to drained, and Raph was to weak, I just leaned on him and passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait everyone, started school and had to adjust the schedule changes but here you go and enjoy the lovely lemon that this chapter holds (it's my first lemon so any feedback would be appreciated.)

Chapter 5:

When I came too, I immediately knew I wasn't at Casey's, it was slightly colder and smelled damp, mixed with something else I couldn't quite pin point. My head was pounding, and my body was sore, and my head was throbbing. I instinctively sat up and went to look around, only to then remember I was blind. I moaned loudly and flopped back down.

"Hey you're awake, how do you feel?"

"Tired and sore, is Raph ok?"

"He's fine, he has had worse than that done to him."

"Oh…"

I guess I should have expected that, he's told me all about the adventures that's he's been on and the people he's fought. I felt the scars large and small on his arms and plastron, but I still couldn't believe fights like that were normal for him, and the rest of his family. Flopped back down on whatever I had been sleeping on and sighed. I could feel Don giving me a questioning look.

"If you want to ask something go ahead and ask."

"Ok, then my question is how do you feel about Raph?"

I sat up again and look the way his voice was coming from, the sound of him typing started up as I sat there looking facing him.

"I like him, as a friend."

"Hmmm, are you sure?"

"Don look, even if I did like him like that, neither one of us would act on our feelings because of the fear of making Casey upset, we both respect him too much to do that to him."

"I figured you might say something like that. So what if I told you that Casey wants you two to hook up and was completely ok with it."

"How would you know that?"

"Its amazing how much people let slip when on pain pill, Casey and Raph being my most frequent customers, I have quite a bit of dirt on the both of them."

I shook my head, if I could see I could only imagine the smile on Dons face right then, I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked in the direction that I thought it was coming from. I could feel that he was waiting for me to get up and go see Raph, well see as in go to him considering I was blind and couldn't see.

"What are you waiting for?"

"You to take me to him, I can't see remember?"

"Oh, right lets go then."

I let out a giggle as I stood up and took Dons arm and let him lead me through the lair to what I was assuming to be Raphs room. He patted me on the shoulder before leaving me to decide what to do now. I knocked on the door and heard it open a few seconds later.

"Hey your awake, how do you feel?"

"I feel fine, how about you?"

"Same, you wanna come in?

"Sure."

Raph took my hand and led me into his room. He sat me down on his bed and I heard the door the shut, he came back over and I felt his arms wrap around me. I leaned into him and felt him hold me closer.

"I'm sorry, I never wanted you to get hurt, I tried so hard to keep them away from you…but…"

I turned around and kissed him, I wasn't going to let him say any more, after a few seconds he kissed me back, placing his hands on my face and pulling me closer, pressing his body into mine, things became more heated as we fell back onto the bed, he moved his mouth to my neck gently kissing me. I gasped and moaned as he nibbled my neck were he had been kissing. I felt his hands slide under my shirt pulling it over my head exposing my skin to the cool air of the room, I shivered as Raph pressed back into me. Soon I was naked before him and tossing aside the last of his gear to the floor.

"Are you sure ya want ta continue?"

"Yes."

Nothing more needed to be said, I felt his hard erection press against my entrance, I gasped as I felt him slowly enter me. It hurt, it really hurt. I could feel tears fall down my cheeks as he slowly went deeper into me. He stopped and kissed my cheeks, I really wanted to be able to see his face see the emotions he was feeling, but his touch and the tender kisses told me what I couldn't see. After the pain died down I gave him the ok to move again it still hurt but soon it felt good and soon was feeling great. I could feel his skin against mine, as he started going faster and harder. It took all I had to not scream out as the pleasure started to build up and the speed reaching max,.

"I think I'm going to cum!"

I felt my body tighten as I reached my climax.

"Shit, I'm gonna cum!"

I could feel his hot seed fill me up inside as he stopped moving, and collapsed on top of me, kissing my forehead as we lay there panting.

"I love you Mira."

"I love you too Raph."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone for the reveiws and likes. Sorry about the long wait for the chapter school has had me on my toes becoming a massage therapist isnt easy, but here is the new chapter pretty fluffy but hope you like it all the same. :)

_Chapter 6_

_Raph's Prov:_

I ended up waking to the sound of Mikey Pounding on the door. Groaning I attempted to roll over only to feel something laying on top of me, I looked down only to see a head full of dark brown hair. I smiled thinking back the hours before, if Casey kills me when I see him then at least I will die happy. I heard Donnie talking to Mikey about something and the sound of Mikeys cry's as he was pulled away from my door. Dam do I owe Donny for this.

I gently shook the sleeping girl on my plastron, guess she's a deep sleeper like Casey, which means she could probably sleep through and on any thing. Has to be a family trait.

After a few more shakes she finally sat up and looked around. Then started feeling around.

"God dam it I'm still Blind."

"Calm down, babe its fine. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty good, last night was amazing. I don't know if I'll be able ta stand.."

I laughed at kissed her, as I stood up and started putting on my gear , tossing Mira her cloths as I found them. I grabbed her hand and pulled her close as we walked out of my room. Surprisingly no one said any thing about last night. Mikey wiggled his eyebrows at me. I would beat him latter for it. Splinter Came out about 30 min latter. He didn't say any thing either just smiled and shook his head.

"Breakfast is ready!"

I watched as Mikey placed the food on the table and started filling every ones plates with food, seeing as he was the only one in the family that could cook with out burning something or in Leo's case catching it on fire. The conversation stayed pretty casual which I was pretty thankful for, and had a feeling that Donnie was to thank for it. Mira was talking to Splinter about tea or something I wasn't really paying attention I was busy watching Mikey struggle to take Donnie's coffee away and replace it with orange juice. It had become a morning routine, Mikey had deiced that Don's caffeine intake was to high and needed to widen his drink variety. During the struggle Mikey missed Leo walk by and start making a new batch of coffee. I elbowed Mira to get her attention and pointed to Leo.

"Watch this, it nevah fails ."

"I can't.. you dummy."

"Shit... right well listen and I'll tell you whats happenin'."

"Ok"

A few seconds latter there was a loud electric sizzle and pot. The smell of smoke filled the air, I could see the flames coming from the coffee maker. I whispered what was happening to Mira as it happened. Once Mikey processed what was happening he raced over unplugged it and Donnie filled a cup off water and dumped it on the coffee maker. He sighed and picked up the orange juice. Mikey grinned a triumphant simile and dropped the coffee maker in the trash.

"Should have had Leo make the coffee days ago."

Donnie grumbled as he left the room, Leo looked dumb struck as he sat back down.

"All I did was press the power button."

"With you, that's all it takes."

The rest of the day was quiet and lazy. Casey and April came over latter in the evening,

" amazingly Casey was completely fine with me and is his sister, in fact he was really happy which surprised me because of how protective he could be of her. At about 11:30 there was a flash of light in the dojo signaling that Usagi had finally arrived. Leo was the first to great him.

_Mira's prov:_

It was late when I heard Leo great someone who's voice I didn't reconsign showed up. Leo took the guest over to the couch were Raph and I were watching (me listening) to tv.

"Mira I would like you to meet Usagi, he is one of our good friends."

"Konichiwa, Mira-san it is a pleasure to meet you."

He sounded polite and very kind, but for some reason I couldn't picture him and what he looked like.

"Its nice to meet you too. I hope this dosn't sound forward or any thing but can I touch you just so I can get a picture of what you look like?"

"Oh you are blind. I don't mind at all."

I reached out and found his hand it felt soft and furry, which confirmed he was similar to Raph and his family, I continued up his are and to his face. His face was soft and furry as well, I couldnt't feel any ears on the side of his face but as I went up I found them they were really long and very furry.

"You're a rabbit?"

"Yes."

"Nice."

He laughed and I felt him sit down. Next to Leo on the other side of Raph. I leaned into Ralph and kissed him before closeing my eyes. The next thing I remembered was Raph carrying me to bed holding me tight and laying down, with me still in his arms till I feel back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7:_

_Mira's Pov:_

A few weeks passed and everything seemed to have become normal, I had practically moved in to the lair with the guys. Splinter decided that I should know ways to protect myself even though I couldn't see. I have to say it was fun and worth it Mikey had decided that trying to sneak up on me and scare me was fun, he quickly learned that it wasn't but still tried anyways. Raph and I were going strong with our relationship and finding ways to make it work for both of us both being of different species and with me being blind. Our fights were small and never lasted long. I was quite happy Leo on the other hand was having a hard time with all the changes going on lately. Usagi had been invited to stay and help train me so he had moved in also with had Leo facing the feeling he apparently had been suppressing and ignoring. Which lead to the current situation going on in the Dojo.

"Back of Raph you have no right to be digging in to my personal business."

"Oh I see so its ok for you ta but into everyone else business but we can't do it ta you? Grow up and face it, face it! You like him and he has be blatantly open ta the fact he likes you back but you ah too pig headed ta and stubborn ta notice ."

" Don't talk like you know how I feel about people Raph , I don't care what you say ,i**ts not like that."**

Leo's tone was dark I couldn't believe it. Raph must have given up because he wrapped his arm around me and led me out of the room his muscles were tense he was trying hard to keep his anger under control , It was some deal he made with splinter about me staying here. I didn't catch the details, but it works for me .

The day passed Raph was avoiding Leo and Leo was avoiding both Raph and Usagi. As the evening got closer Leo was having a harder time avoiding Raph due to the fact they need to get ready for the nightly patrol. Even blind I could tell that they were glaring daggers at each other as they geared up to head out. Raph kissed me as he headed out the door. Leaving me and Usagi alone Splinter had retired to his room for his nightly tea. I sat in my usual spot and listened to what was ever on. Usagi sat next to me, we would normally sit in.

"Hmmm, what do you mean?"

"He's been acting weird lately, do you know why?"

" I have an idea but I am not sure its true or not."

"Please tell me."

"Ok, I think he is having a hard time excepting his feeling about you. I'm not quite sure why it so hard for him, but I may be because hes afraid that while his family is supportive that your family when they find out my not be the same and he could lose your. It could also be that hes afraid he will lose you or even hurt you."

"I see, what should I do to show him that he dosn't need to worry?"

"Just kiss him, if you can fuck him. He need to loosen up any ways."

"Ah..."

"Relax I was joking on that last part."

"I see. So you think that kissing him will work?"

" Its worth a shot I say, he need to loosen up and relax if you ask me."

The rest of the night was quite till the guys came home but they settled quickly everyone retreating to their room, Raph had made it his duty to carry me to our room and lay me down were the night would go either one of two way.

1) we fall fast asleep and have hot sex in the morning to make up for that night

or

2) we have hot intense sex fall asleep and do it again when we wake up

There were times when we didn't have sex at all but it was rare. For Raph I think when we had sex it was his way of making sure that I was really there with him and that I wasn't a dream or illusion. I can't really blame him either, I mean his chances ever having this were 1 to nothing just because he was a giant mutant turtle. Tonight was just him holding me tight and falling fast asleep, I listened to his heart beat as I slowly drifted off.

When I woke up to Raph gently shaking me, and kissing my forehead when I eyes slowly opened with a groan.

" Come on babe you have that doctahs appointment today. Casey'll be her soon ta get you."

"But its so early, let me sleep for just a few more minuets."

I moaned and curled into a ball as Raph pulled the warm blankets from my body exposing my body to the cool damp of the morning underground. I sat up threw a pillow at Raph, which he probably dodged with his dam ninja skills or something.

I heard him opening the draws to the dresser and pulling out some clothes.

" Alright, lets get you dressed."

"I can dress myself you know."

"Really that's were your going with that?"

"I went there already haven't I? So I guess I am."

"Your a dork you know that right?"

"I'm your dork, and you ah the only one ta see this side of me you know?"

"I do. Its one of my favorite sides of you."

I smiled as his lips pressed against mine is simple and loving kiss. We slowly made our way down stairs were Leo and Usagi were having and interesting conversation.

"You kissed me!"

"Yes, so?"

"WHY?"

"Because I like you, do you not feel the same?"

"Well, yes but... I don't know."

" You don't know what?"

Leo was quite as he thought about it, but Raph spoke up before he could come up with a response.

" Leo except it. You. Like. Cock. Get ovah it ."

I heard Mikey giggle followed by a slap, probably Don making a point so Mikey wont get involved.

Leo was still quite, but I heard him slowly move, closer to were I knew Usagi to be standing, he must of kissed him in a form of acceptance of who was, because of Raph's loud sigh of:

"About fucking time. I mean good god you were actin' like we wanted ta pull out your teeth wit pliahs or something ."

The breakfast came and went and soon Casey soon came to get me for my check up.


End file.
